


Дао

by Soul_of_Black_Raven



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Post-Canon, Ratings: PG, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-10-12 06:54:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10484949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soul_of_Black_Raven/pseuds/Soul_of_Black_Raven
Summary: Гоку — это сама жизнь. Санзо смирился с тем, что в этой жизни он не одинокое солнце. Что эта жизнь ему нужна.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Бета: Noire Soleil, iris M
> 
> Предупреждения: возможно AU, авторский фанон  
> январь 2013 года

Санзо открывает глаза, выныривая из сна. Чёрного, с запахом пороха и осенней листвы.  
В горле пересохло, во рту горчит, в теле постыдная слабость и противная дрожь, как бывает после сильного напряжения. А над ним нависает Гоку и смотрит озабоченно. Это выражение лица Санзо хорошо знает: чёртова обезьяна волнуется за него.  
— Эй, Санзо! Тебе снился кошмар! Я разбудил тебя…  
Гоку убирает руку с его плеча и выпрямляется. Хмурится, и Санзо понимает, что надо что-то сказать. Успокоить обезьяну. Прогнать.  
Он не умеет успокаивать и разучился прогонять. Он пытается скатиться с кровати и не может — Гоку сидит на его ногах и даже не думает слезать. Обессиленно откинувшись обратно на подушку, Санзо цедит хрипло и раздражённо:  
— Это всего лишь кошмар.  
В желудке всё ещё чудится противный холодок — от вязкого, в кровавых разводах…  
— Ты кричал!  
Санзо вздрагивает. Он замёрз и хочет пить, за стенами комнаты кипит храмовая жизнь, и всё это — перемешивается, комкается в голове, пока Санзо смотрит… Смотрит на Гоку.  
Солнечный свет льётся из окна, трогая фигуру розоватыми лучами, и глаза Гоку сияют изнутри жидким золотом. На носу темнеет едва заметная родинка, твёрдые губы сжаты в недовольную линию: Гоку сердится — не на Санзо, на его кошмары. Он не может им накостылять, как людям или ёкаям. Или богам. Он складывает руки на груди, и футболка натягивается, обрисовывает мышцы плеч, собирается складками под мышками, сминается у горловины, грязной от пятен-потёков, — снова, видимо, воровал персики и жрал их втихомолку, сидя на ветке напротив окна настоятеля. Санзо усмехается.  
Гоку жёсткий, горячий и живой. Он слизывает пот с верхней губы и трёт чумазую щеку под тяжёлым взглядом Санзо, и с руки Гоку свисает конец эластичного бинта. Когда-то бежевый, сейчас он скорей похож на грязноватую тряпку, неаккуратно намотанную на кулак и предплечье. Взгляд Санзо скользит за лентой бинта: от запястья к локтю, по линии мышц, перекатывающихся под кожей от малейшего движения, возвращается к сбитым костяшкам. Зацепившись за грязь под ногтями, — Санзо кривит губы, и пальцы сжимаются крепче — взгляд резко перескакивает на узкую полоску лимитера и густую тёмную бровь, которую рука так и тянется пригладить… Но Санзо одёргивает себя. Гоку ловит это движение глазами, как зверь — добычу, облизывается и пристально смотрит в ответ.  
— Хочешь пить? Или есть? Или сказать, чтобы воду разогрели для ванной? Санзо? Я тебе новую мочалку принёс. А ещё настоятель просил…  
Что просил настоятель, Санзо так и не узнаёт, потому что Гоку замолкает, а Санзо закрывает глаза. Прижимает пальцы к обветренным губам обезьяны и считает про себя. Это похоже на бегство. Это похоже на молитву. Это похоже…  
На просьбу.  
— Замолчи.  
Вся эта болтовня, забота, переглядки… Всё это глупо, бессмысленно и раздражает. Он хочет одного. Чтобы кошмары не возвращались.  
Гоку — существо хаоса; он чует тьму всей своей сутью, интуитивно, как и всё природное, первозданное. Он голодный, когда-то брошенный зверь, и чужая жажда и боль ранят его, как свои. Он скидывает пальцы Санзо, склоняется и вытягивает ноги. Ложится сверху, обнимая за шею руками, — и дыхание перехватывает. Вес Гоку давит, его сердце бьётся в груди Санзо. Обезьяна сопит ему в шею, размеренно дыша, и, наверное, смотрит остановившимся сонным взглядом в одну точку. В животе у Санзо сворачивается тепло, болезненно-сладко сжимается, и он глубоко вздыхает. Обхватывает Гоку поперёк спины и за талию — и прижимается к нему щекой.  
Гоку — это сама жизнь. Санзо смирился с тем, что в этой жизни он не одинокое солнце. Что эта жизнь ему нужна.


End file.
